


裙子男孩 pwp

by 123456epang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456epang/pseuds/123456epang
Summary: 分级： 成人⭕️预警 ：女装双性女性器官描写舔x雷者快跑🙏🙏🙏
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	裙子男孩 pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 分级： 成人  
> ⭕️预警 ：女装  
> 双性  
> 女性器官描写  
> 舔x
> 
> 雷者快跑🙏🙏🙏

“所以…Bucky，明天我可以来你家，对吗？”Steve在把Bucky送到家门口之后，再度确认了一下。  
“没错，我会等你，穿着裙子。”Bucky一如既往地点点头，然后一如既往地朝Steve笑起来，仿佛即使全世界都在另一边摆着，他也只能看见天平这边的Steve。  
“好，那我先回去了，Bucky。”Steve松开拉着Bucky的手，转而放到他的腰间，然后吻了吻对方的嘴唇，待Bucky打开房门后，转身离去了。  
他的心里还带着点负罪感，说实在的，Bucky脑子有点不好使，这是实话，而Steve这样算不算做趁人之危呢？  
他又回想起Bucky毫不设防地跟自己讲起他的小秘密时，那副轻松的面孔，他以前这样跟其他朋友说起过吗？然后他们背叛了Bucky，Bucky不得已来到了美国，而这一次Bucky还是愿意相信Steve。

Steve双手插在裤兜里，一步步往家里挪，大脑里拼命做着斗争，他不能这样对待Bucky，Bucky还不懂这个，他不能毁了他。  
Steve决定第二天要去跟Bucky说清楚。

周六上午，Steve早早拾掇好自己，三步并作两步往Bucky家的方向走，或许跟Bucky把事情说清楚后，他们还能一起去公园散散步什么的。

然而事情还是脱离了Steve的控制。

他回到昨天跟Bucky分离的门厅，叩响大门，门很快就开了，但是Bucky没有出现在门后，于是Steve缓缓推开门，侧身走了进去。  
果然，Bucky一手抓着门把手，微微低头躲在了走廊墙壁和大门之间。

男孩太害羞了，一句话也不说，只是低着头站在那里，一只手紧紧攥拳放在身侧。Bucky紧咬着下唇，还有点颤抖，脸颊鼓鼓的，带着股他的娇憨劲儿。

Steve觉得自己的呼吸在这一片沉默中急促起来了，他的视线往下扫，看见Bucky果然穿着一件裙子，浅紫色的，带着薄纱，露出雪白的胸脯和两条肉乎乎的胳膊。

“Bucky…我，”Steve说的磕磕绊绊，一股热气冲得他头上直冒烟。

面前比自己矮一截的男孩慌忙抬起头，眼神里带着点惊慌，仿佛在担心自己做了什么错事。“你不喜欢吗？对不起Steve…”

“不是，不是的，”眼见Bucky自顾自想往里走，大概是以为Steve觉得自己不好看，“Bucky，我不是这个意思，你好看，你很好看的…”慌忙中Steve握住了Bucky的小臂，不像橄榄球队的男生那样粗糙强壮，而是像截白嫩的藕，还带着层薄汗。

“那你为什么…”Bucky嘟起嘴巴，好像在撒娇。

“Bucky，我得对你负责。”Steve咬着牙，忍耐力在此刻全都没用了，他恨不得现在就把Bucky圈进怀里。“你跟别人…有点不一样，我不能伤了你。”

“可是我想让你这样，”Bucky小声嘟囔，“我知道你不会伤了我的。”

Bucky哼哼唧唧往Steve怀里凑，Steve像以往的每一次那样搂住他，下巴搁在Bucky毛茸茸的头顶，叹了口气。他要硬的爆炸了。

“那里会很痒。”Bucky把头埋在Steve胸口，突然说。

“什么？”Steve懵了一下，然后回忆了一下自己曾经跟女孩有过的经历，Bucky说的是那里吗？

“就是下面…每次跟你拥抱时，那里都会很痒。”  
那是Bucky动情了，Steve反应过来。  
“没关系，Bucky，那是正常现象，我们上楼吧，去你的卧室。”  
“嗯。”

诺大的房子里只有他们两个，但是Steve还是在两人进了Bucky的小屋，锁了门之后，才开始肆无忌惮地亲吻Bucky的嘴唇。

Bucky被亲得直仰头，还没太学会换气导致整张脸都泛着红晕。

“Steve，Steve…”他小声叫着对方的名字，紧贴着橄榄球队队长的胸口，任由高大的男孩去舔舐自己的脖颈。

然后Bucky就被Steve欺身压在了床上。

Bucky依旧像小猫似的哼哼，Steve的手已经到了Bucky的小腹上，还不忘了跟Bucky确认，“真的可以吗？”

Bucky点头，“可以的，Steve。”

Steve内心叹息，可是Bucky真的知道这是什么意思吗？

他顺着Bucky没见过日光的大腿摸进去，嫩滑的，香软的。Bucky的内裤是白底带着浅紫色的印花，Steve把纱裙掀到Bucky的肚子上，盯着那底裤傻笑。

“怎么了？”Bucky气喘吁吁地抬起头，不知道Steve笑什么。

“你真可爱，Bucky。”

Steve扒掉Bucky身上最后一层防守，然后将嘴巴凑了上去。

好在之前他还是有一些经验的。

Bucky的叫声原本就软绵绵的，现在更是带着哭腔，变了调。

Steve的舌头在Bucky下面不停地吮吸，带出了水声。Bucky的身体打着颤，大腿紧紧夹着Steve的脑袋。

高潮来得很快，Bucky轻轻“啊”了一声，腰猛地挺起来，两眼带着水光盯着天花板，无声地抖动。

“还好吗，Bucky？”Steve掰开Bucky的腿，顶着一头乱毛起身，去亲Bucky的嘴唇。

“Steve…”Bucky的眼神缓缓回到面前的人身上，我…”

还没等说完，Steve的手指就再次按上了Bucky的阴蒂，不应期内的身体太过敏感，他下意识想躲，但是有Steve按着，他能躲到哪里去。

“再来一次吗？”

“呜呜呜…Steve我不要了…那，那里！”Bucky蜷在Steve怀里流眼泪，说不清自己到底是想要还是不想。

不知道是第几次高潮，Bucky觉得自己的力气完全被抽光了，连动动手指都困难。他任凭Steve把自己搂着，汗湿的棕色卷发贴着额头。

“现在，该我了吗？”Steve问道。

Bucky这才想起来今天本来是要做什么，忙不迭的点头，可惜自己现在只能躺在床上好像连去亲一亲Steve的力气都没有了。

并不痛，Steve太温柔了，进入，抽插都是温柔缓慢的，直到Bucky适应了那个大小，才开始缓慢加速。

Bucky半闭着眼睛，有点意识模糊，Steve好厉害，前后加起来，他都要数不清这是第几次了。Bucky知道自己身体跟别人长得不太一样，脑子也不好使，但是Steve很爱他，他也爱Steve。

Steve射在了Bucky身体里，他觉得小腹热乎乎的，好像已经开始带了弧度。Steve没带套，Bucky也没说什么，其实他是可以怀孕的，Bucky在睡着之前想着，要是能给Steve生个宝宝，那就好了。

tbc.


End file.
